The Die is Cast (episode)
The Cardassian-Romulan fleet enters the Gamma Quadrant; Sisko tries to rescue Odo. (Part 2 of 2) Summary Dr. Bashir finds Chief O'Brien to be a less conversational lunching companion than Garak who is still missing with Odo as they are investigating the bombing of Garak's tailor shop. Julian misses his friend and O'Brien is confident they have not been destroyed because debris from their runabout hasn't been found. O'Brien is called to Ops where tetryon emissions preceed the decloaking of the Cardassian-Romulan fleet. They ignore DS9's hails and proceed through the wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant. On the lead ship of the Cardassian-Romulan fleet, Enabran Tain and Garak reflect upon their times together in the Obsidian Order. Garak says that he intends to 'look up' a number of people once he returns to Cardassia Prime including Gul Dukat. Tain feels that Garak will be able to "eliminate" anyone after the current mission is completed. Romulan Colonel Lovok is introduced to Garak whom he is immediately suspicious of. Lovok informs them that the fleet has recloaked and are setting course to the Founders' homeworld at warp 6 (any faster could make them detectable through their cloak by the Jem'Hadar). Tain tells Garak that his first assignment is to extract all information that is possible from Odo who is being held in quarters surrounded by a force field. Back at DS9 the senior staff (along with Security chief Michael Eddington) are shown an intercepted video where Tain lays out his plans to destroy the Dominion. Neither the Romulans, Cardassians nor Starfleet are eager to try to stop the rogue attack on the fleeting chance that it might succeed. Vice Admiral Toddman expliclitly instructs Sisko to keep the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] guarding Bajor. Directly after this meeting Sisko instructs the senior staff that as a 'volunteer mission' he is going to go to the Gamma Quadrant with the Defiant to rescue Odo. Pressure is again put on Garak to extract information from Odo about the Founders and their planetary defenses. The Obsidian Order has developed a device that emits a quantum stasis field which should inhibit Odo's shapeshifting ability. Garak does not seem pleased with this news and Tain suggests the Tal Shiar should continue the interrogation. Garak is visibly upset and insists that Odo is his prisoner and that it is his duty to question Odo further. Inexplicably the Defiant loses cloak. Security chief Eddington admits that he has sabotaged the cloaking device under direct order by Admiral Toddman. Despite Sisko's noticeable frustration with Eddington's betrayal, Eddington requests to continue his duties in the current mission. Further, he gives his "word" that he will not again betray the Captain. Sisko immediately observes that it is his policy to not question the "word" of a Starfleet officer, and he promptly grants Eddington's request. Sisko gives Chief O'Brien a two hour deadline to fix the cloak which he meets. Garak begins questioning Odo and using the quantum stasis device. Odo is about ready to return to liquid form and is discomforted at being forced to maintain humanoid form. As time passes, Odo begins to lose cohesion and taunts Garak. It is clearly bothering Garak to see Odo in pain and he encourages Odo to confess anything - even to lie - as long as he gives up some information. Odo admits his deep-seated desire to return to the Great Link which is information Odo hadn't shared with Starfleet, allowing Garak to deactivate the device and end the interrogation. As the Cardassian-Romulan fleet fires on the Founders' homeworld they are initially pleased with the damage they are doing to the planet but Garak quickly discerns that the Founders are using an automated transponder to send back false life sensor readings from the planet. Suddenly 150 Jem'Hadar ships emerge from the Omarion Nebula and engage the fleet. The Battle of the Omarion Nebula annihilates the fleet and is later compared by Admiral Toddman to the Battle of Wolf 359. During the battle, contact is lost with engineering which Lovok goes to investigate, leaving Tain in command of the Bridge. Garak, seeing the battle not going so well, makes his way off the bridge to locate and save Odo. They run into Lovok, weapon drawn, who reveals himself to be a Changeling. He confesses that the Founders viewed the Tal Shiar and Obsidian Order as threats and helped push this plan forward in order to destroy them. As far as the Founders are concerned only the Klingon Empire and United Federation of Planets remain as threats. Odo is again presented with the choice of joining the Great Link which he declines. Garak makes his way back to the bridge in an attempt to save Tain, but he refuses to leave. Tain feels that he has become old and let his pride override his instinct. Odo has to knock Garak out to force him onto the runabout and escape. They are pursued by the Jem'Hadar and they lose shields. When all seems lost Garak sincerely apologizes and Odo accepts the apology, saying that he understands Garak's desire to return home. The Defiant decloaks and is able to transport Odo and Garak onboard. Since the battle is underway the Defiant is able to slip away (mostly) unnoticed and make it back to the wormhole. Sisko is forgiven for disobeying a direct order and Garak begins to clean up the mess in his shop. Even though Odo doesn't eat food he suggests that he and Garak dine together occasionally. Memorable Quotes "Tell me something, Odo! Lie if you have to, but tell me something!" -'Garak', to Odo "Why are you helping us?" "Because no Changeling has ever harmed another." :-'Odo' and Lovok "The Tal Shiar and the Obsidian Order are both ruthless, efficient organizations." "But not after today?" "No, after today the only threat remaining to us from the Alpha Quadrant are the Klingons and the Federation. And I doubt either of them will be a threat for much longer." :-'Lovok' and Odo "These Founders, Elim, they're very good. Next time... we should be more careful." -'Enabran Tain' "Sounds like Wolf 359 all over again." -'Admiral Toddman', referring to the annihilation of the Cardassian-Romulan fleet at the Battle of the Omarion Nebula. "Do you know what the sad part is, Odo? I'm a very good tailor." -'Garak' Background information *The working title of this episode was "Improbable Cause, Part II". *This was the first Star Trek episode to have a two-parter with different names. *This episode was the first with Ira Steven Behr as Executive Producer. One of the major changes he made to the series was that action sequences, specifically space battles, had to be shown on-screen more often and not just referred to, as TNG had repeatedly done. As the episode budget of DS9 shows could now accomodate more extensive battle sequences than TNG could do during it's series run, starship fights became more commonplace in later seasons - specially during major Dominion War episodes. This episode marks the first signs of his desire, as it featured the biggest on-screen battle in Star Trek history at the time. *There are many references to ancient Roman Emperor Julius Caesar in this episode. The title "The Die is Cast" is taken from a rallying speech Caesar delivered to his troops in 49 BC before they crossed the Rubicon river to wage battle. Garak also quotes Shakespeare's Julius Caesar to Tain ("I'm afraid the fault, dear Tain, is not in our stars but in ourselves"). Garak and Dr. Bashir had discussed the play in the teaser of "Improbable Cause". Fittingly, in "Family Business" Sisko christens the runabout that replaces the one lost in "The Die is Cast" as the ''Rubicon''. *This episode featured the Battle of the Omarion Nebula. Links and references Guest Stars *Andrew Robinson as Garak *Leland Orser as Lovok *Kenneth Marshall as Michael Eddington *Leon Russom as Toddman *Paul Dooley as Enabran Tain *Wendy Schenker as Romulan Pilot References Algira sector; Argelians; ''Belak'', IRW; ion storm; ''Keldon''-class; Koranak; ''Makar'', IRW; Obsidian Order; Omarion Nebula; Parmak; Porania; Procal; Romulan; Tal Shiar; tetryon; tetryon compositor; quantum stasis field Die is Cast, The de:Der geheimnisvolle Garak, Teil II nl:The Die Is Cast